Escalation
by That Dastard Cerberus
Summary: Oni are very different from humans. Especially their more primal urges.


**One-shot Number:**#6

**Title**: Escalation  
**Author**: That Dastard Cerberus  
**Characters**: Kazama Chikage, Yukimura Chizuru  
**Rating**: M  
**Setting**: alternate canon  
**Prompt/Wish**: Kazama and Chizuru, oni having mating seasons and  
**Summary**: Oni are very different from humans. Especially their more primal urges.  
**Word Count**: 732  
**Genre**: romance, fluff  
**Special Mention:** written for a self-imposed challenge on tumblr.

* * *

Chizuru was really beginning to regret taking this mission up. Like, really really beginning to regret it, with every second, every step, every breath.

Sen had warned her that this would happen. Suppressing her oni side had caused a horrible build-up of… urges. It was like a dam, Sen described. It's going to crumble if she wasn't careful. And by careful, that meant avoiding all forms of physical contact with whatever she found attractive, least she loses herself to her urges and, well…

Either way, there was no way she was going lose it. Not here, not now.

Not with him.

Kazama watched her carefully pour the sake into the cup, and Chizuru felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her insides were spiraling out of control, especially her loins, which seemed to scream for her to jump him already. But she couldn't. No way, no how.

He was on the enemy's side. He was working with Satsuma, which was considered the Shinsengumi's adversary. She couldn't betray her friends.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Her hand brushed against his as she pulled the bottle away. Well, it was more of her knuckle gently glossing over his skin, but that sensation was enough to send fireworks firing through her brain, traveling down her spine to her hips. Her skin burned, and suddenly she felt unbearable hot, as if she had to strip. It certainly didn't help that her face was covered with makeup and her body clad in heavy robes.

No, no, she must focus. She had a mission—

As if the entire universe had a vendetta against her, it was Kazama who made the first move, grasping her chin and pulling her face close to him. He smiled wickedly, his red eyes gleaming.

"As I thought. You bare such unspeakable beauty. Truly such a work of art is befitting of becoming my wife."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Whether or not Kazama had every intention of kissing her mattered not, as her body flew into a frenzy, her sexual need overtaking all logic. She grabbed his shoulders, hard, and shoved him down. Kazama had no time to react before Chizuru acted, kissing him aggressively, biting and glazing her tongue over his lips. Her hands flew to the folders of his kimono, forcing them open and caressing every piece of skin she could reach.

Soon, it became a fight, or rather, a battle for who would top. Kazama began to respond, his hands on her obi and tearing it off. Soon, with adrenaline rushing through both of their bodies, they were both bare of clothes and fucking, hard and fast, giving no pause to think just what they were doing.

Soon, it was over. Kazama, his body glistening with sweat, panted over a barely awake Chizuru, her eyes completely glazed over. He smirked down at her, no doubt proud of his handiwork.

Chizuru didn't know what to think. She was tired, too tired to think. It had escalated too quickly, and her body and mind were a jumbled mess. Passion and feelings intertwined; nothing made sense.

"Come with me." That deep baritone that, moments ago, chanted her name now broke her from her thoughts. Blinking slowly, Chizuru looked up to meet Kazama in the eye. She frowned, her mind struggling to process what he had just said. When he repeated the words, it finally clicked.

"Not yet." Her mouth, no, her body, had developed a mind of its own. Yet, for some reason, she could find no fault with these words, no matter how much she rolled them again and again in her mind.

"I'll hold you to that, then." It was a promise. Kazama smirked again and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Be sure not to keep me waiting long, my wife."

She couldn't answer. She kept her mouth shut as he pulled himself out of her. She remained silent as he helped her dress and when he (kindly) helped her fix her hair and makeup. She dared not utter a word as Kazama turned to leave, giving her a promising look before he was gone.

It wasn't until days later that Chizuru realized the full ramifications. And it wasn't until two years later that she finally came to him.


End file.
